Bonds
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Castiel shares a telepathic bond with his mate, Dean. Dean/Castiel
1. Bonds

**Title: Bonds**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money for writing.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Castiel shares a telepathic bond with his mate, Dean.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 296  
><strong>Notes:<strong> For of_red_clouds for the 5 Acts meme

**Bonds**

At first it was really weird to have a boyfriend who could read his mind. Castiel had explained that it was a mated thing in angelic society and usually both parties could participate in the telepathic link. But since Dean wasn't an angel the whole thing was strange to him.

The first few weeks were interesting. Castiel would show up with things he needed, like the sock he was missing or a sandwich. Dean thought it was pretty nifty.

Then there were times it was awkward. For instance one night Dean was restless and thought 'wouldn't it be a great time for some cuddling'; of course he'd never say that out loud. Not two seconds later and he had his arms full of angel; really warm, touchy-feely angel. It was nice.

After awhile Dean got used to it, but there was still one aspect of the bond Dean enjoyed most.

Sex with Castiel was fantastic. And Dean was not just saying that because he was getting some on a regular basis. Castiel was great. Always knowing what Dean needed and when. It made for some mind-blowing orgasms.

Dean only wished he could tell what Castiel needed, in and out of the bedroom. More so since Castiel was quiet by nature and only spoke when necessary.

It frustrated Dean until he finally told Castiel the whole 'no talking thing' wasn't working. Castiel needed to tell Dean things since Dean couldn't read his mind.

For once Dean was glad to talk about his feelings; especially since it lead to his current situation. Castiel underneath him. Sweaty, writhing and moaning. The angel muttering filthy promises in between whispered terms of endearment. Saying everything Dean needed to hear and then some.

Yes, Dean quite enjoyed the benefits of angelic mating.


	2. The Problem with Bonds

**Title: The Problem with Bonds**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural and no money is made from this fanfiction.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dean see an attractive woman at the bar. Castiel can feel it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 767  
><strong>Notes:<strong> A timestamp from the story Bonds that I wrote for loveinstars. This timestamp is for lillyg who wondered how Castiel would react to Dean seeing an attractive person on the street.

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**The Problem with Bonds**

Castiel feels the strange sensation in his belly while talking to one of his fellow angels.

The feeling is one that Castiel associates with Dean. One he feels when he's _with _Dean.

The problem is thousands of miles away and this flare of attraction that's filtering across the bond he shares with the hunter must belong to Dean. It was distracting to say the least because it made Castiel want things; and as soon as this conversation was over he was going to find Dean and sort this out.

He arrives at the bar in a flurry of wings.

Castiel's mate isn't hard to find. Dean is leaning against the bar, beer in hand. He looks relaxed as he flirts shamelessly with a leggy blonde. Sam stands nearby leaning close to a much shorter red-head. Castiel has noticed Sam's tendency to choose women of smaller stature than his own. He assumes it has something to do with Sam's need to protect people.

His thought about Sam's choice in sexual partners distracts him long enough to quell the anger stirring in his belly. Dean's behavior confuses Castiel. He has always been a fiercely monogamous lover, despite his tendencies to make people think otherwise. Dean is Castiel's mate. Castiel is bound to him. It doesn't get more serious than that.

Dean couldn't be getting rid of him already, could he?

Castiel watches silently as Dean throws his head back to laugh at something the woman says. Dean's throat is exposed. The expanse of skin that Castiel has licked, kissed, tasted and marked as his own. He knows how that stubble feels underneath his lips. How Dean's moans rumble beneath his fingers as he traces a tendon. That body belongs to Castiel in all ways.

The scene continues to unfold as Castiel watches. The ample bosomed blonde presses her feminine curves against Dean's body. An overwhelming wave of discomfort washes over Castiel. It doesn't feel right. Castiel feels more jealous than uncomfortable, which means the feeling is coming from Dean.

Dean needs to be rescued from the clutches of the buxom blonde.

The angel makes his way over to his distressed mate. He fists are clenched at his sides, his posture stiff as ever as he weaves his way through the crowd.

Castiel can tell the exact moment Dean lays eyes on him. Joy explodes across the bond and something within the hunter seems to shine.

"Cas," Dean exclaims a little more loudly than strictly necessary. He moves away from the woman and over to Castiel's side, effectively regaining his personal space.

"This is Laura," he says nodding in the woman's direction. "Laura, this is my boyfriend Cas." Dean drapes an arm around Castiel's shoulders as if to prove his point, and tugs the angel into his warmth.

"You're joking, right?" The female looks incredulous. As though the fact Dean could be in a relationship with a male is unfathomable.

Dean laughs. It makes Castiel warm all over. "No I'm not." He pauses to take a breath and Castiel hopes he will make some excuse for them to leave. "Listen. We've got to get an early start tomorrow, so we're going to head out."

"It was nice meeting you," Castiel says pleasantly, even though he is not quite sure he means it.

Dean stops to tell Sam they are leaving and Castiel follows closely behind.

The cool night air feels wonderful against Castiel's scorching skin. Dean's body heat is a reminder to Castiel of his presence. Not that he needs it. He could find Dean anywhere at any time.

The angel tugs the hunter close and in once quick movement he has his lips on Dean's. The kiss is hot and messy and everything Castiel loves. He tries to convey all the emotions he has felt over the last hour to Dean who always wonders, but isn't able to actually feel them like Castiel can feel his.

He thinks Dean gets it though, if the possessive way the hunter is returning Castiel's kiss is anything to go by.

"Didn't take you for the jealous type," his mate says a little bit breathlessly. Dean's lips are a little bit puffy and this delights Castiel.

"I did not like the way she was touching you," Castiel replies simply.

His mate chuckles. Castiel can feel the vibrations of it through his own chest.

"How about you take me back and show me just how jealous you really were," Dean suggests with a slight waggle to his eyebrow. Castiel shivers at the implication.

They disappear from the spot before Dean can complain about Castiel's preferred mode of transportation.


End file.
